Kagome's Type
by Browneyedmami
Summary: Kagome talks about her "type" of man, and Inuyasha tries his best to become this man for her


Kagome's Type

Kagome's Type

A beautiful breeze sweeps by signifying a peaceful day in the Feudal Era. The group had decided to take a rest for the day since the day before there was a big battle with one of Naraku's more powerful incarnations.

It was lunch time and after an insult from the hanyou to the priestess about her cooking, and many "sit" commands, the hanyou named Inuyasha sat quietly in his tree while the others sat in a circle discussing how things work in the preistess Kagome's world, including school, work and marriage.

Once it came to the topic of marriage, the Inuyasha's ears perked up. The group had asked her if she had been proposed to before, and she told them that she had been once, recently in fact, by a boy in her time named Hojo. Inuyasha almost jumped out of the tree, but decided to listen some more without being noticed. She told them that she politely turned down the proposal and told them he wasn't her type. The monk named Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and asked "what is your type?" Before Kagome could respond with her own smart answer, the demon slayer beat her to it by smashing her weapon into his head and said "definetly NOT you monk!" Kagome giggled, and decided to answer the question anyway.

"Well, he has to be strong…at least strong enough to pick me up. Hmmm…oh and he MUST have proper hygiene. A guy that doesn't take pride in himself to make sure he's clean disgusts me. He also should be generally nice. I don't want an asshole you know? But I don't want someone constantly praising and complimenting me either. Just someone who's able to give one when deserved or unexpectedly. And lastly, he's gotta be at least somewhat good looking. Someone I could be attracted to. A nice body helps, but doesn't gotta be perfect, so long as he isn't overweight."

The half-demon made sure to listen to every point she made.

_Strong enough to pick her up?_ _Check. _

_Hygiene? Well, I could work on that one I suppose…._

_Nice? Compliments? Eh…guess I can work on that too_

_Good looking? Nice body? I'm not too bad I guess, and I'm definetly not overweight…._

After thinking those thoughts through, Inuyasha decided to make those points obvious tomorrow.

The next day, everyone rose to Inuyasha's harsh but yet not too demanding words telling them it was time for shard hunting.

Kagome had started walking when Inuyasha came behind her and took her into his arms picking her up saying "Silly girl, we have a long way to go! I'll carry you." She almost opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it because she loved the way it felt being in his arms.

The day seemed to lag on. Kagome didn't sense any shards, no rumors heard of, and no demons to slay. About mid-day, the group took a rest for lunch. Inuyasha decided to take this opportunity to emphasize point #2.

"Hey, did any of you see a hot spring on the way? I want to take a bath."

Kagome looked at him in surprise, but told him that there was one about half a mile back. Then he posed another question that puzzled her even more than the 1st.

"Hey, Kagome, can I use some of that shampoo stuff you put in your hair to wash it?"

Wordlessly, she went in her bag and handed him the shampoo. Confused as ever, but still thinking nothing of it, she heard him say "thanks" and saw him run off.

About a half hour later, he returned with only his pants on, claiming his other clothes had gotten wet and were drying in a nearby tree. He smelled rather good, and his hair looked flawless. Kagome stared for a while, but when she noticed he was looking at her, she blushed and turned away. He smirked inwardly thinking

"_heh, so the wench finds me attractive"_ then he thought "_now for that compliment….._

"Hey Kagome, have I ever told you that you have a pretty smile and beautiful eyes?"

_OK, that does it_. Kagome thought. "Alright Inuyasha, would you mind telling me whats going ON? You're acting so weird and totally out of character!"

"Can't a guy compliment someone without getting yelled at?!"

"I wouldn't be yelling if you weren't acting so odd! Carrying me, taking a bath WILLINGLY? What the hell is going on?!"

"I thought this was what you wanted."

"huh?"

"You know, for someone to be your….type."

"Oh….wait….you did all that….for me?"

Inuyasha blushes and says "yeah"

Kagome giggles "Oh Inuyasha, as nice as all those things are, they aren't necessarily requirements that have to be followed or anything. I love you just the way you are, rude and all."

"You…..love me?" he asks

Kagome blushes realizing she just made a confession. "Yes….I have for a while, just didn't want to tell you"

"Why?" he asks

"Scared you'd reject me and tell me you still loved Kikyo"

"What if I told you I loved you too and didn't tell you because I was scared for the same reason? What if I told you while I still care for Kikyo, that I don't love her and only intend to avenge her and not follow her to hell? What if I asked you right now, to be my mate and wife forever?"

"Wow, so many questions. But the answers would be simple. I love you very much and would be happy to be both your mate and wife forever."

With that, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal passion, happy in his embrace. The two walked back to camp hand in hand, happy to know that they would always have the other by their side.


End file.
